Dreams
is a 1990 Drama film directed by Akira Kurosawa. Cast * Akira Terao ... ''I * Mitsuko Baisho ... Mother of 'I' * Toshie Negishi ... Mother carrying child * Mieko Harada ... The Snow Fairy * Mitsunori Isaki ... 'I' as a boy * Toshihiko Nakano ... 'I' as a young child * Yoshitaka Zushi ... Pvt. Noguchi * Hisashi Igawa ... Nuclear Plant Worker * Chōsuke Ikariya ... The crying demon * Chishū Ryū ... Old Man * Martin Scorsese]] ... Vincent Van Gogh * Masayuki Yui ... Member of climbing team * Tessho Yamashita * Misato Tate * Catherine Cadou * Mieko Suzuki ... 'I's sister * Mugita Endo * Ryūjirō Oki * Masaru Sakurai * Masaaki Sasaki * Keiki Takenouchi * Kento Toriki * Shū Nakajima ... Member of climbing team * Tokuju Masuda * Masuo Amada * Sakae Kimura ... Member of climbing team * Shogo Tomomori * Ryo Nagasawa * Akisato Yamada * Tetsu Watanabe * Ken Takemura * Tetsuya Itō * Shōichirō Sakata * Naoto Shigemizu * Hiroshi Miyasaka * Yasuhiro Kajimoto * Makoto Hasegawa * Nagamitsu Satake * Satoshi Hara * Yasushige Turuoka * Shigeru Edaki * Hideharu Takeda * Katsumi Naito * Masaaki Enomoto * Norio Takei * Eiji Iida * Koji Kanda * Hideto Aota * Kazue Nakanishi * Rika Miyasawa * Mika Edaki * Mayumi Kamimura * Sayuri Yoshioka * Teruko Nakayama * Sachiko Nakayama * Toshiya Ito * Takashi Ito * Motoyuki Higashimura * Yasuhito Yamanaka * Haruka Sugata * Noriko Hayami * Ayaka Takahashi * Yūko Ishiwa * Sachiko Oguri * Masayo Mochida * Miki Kado * Mika Ikeya * Sakiko Yamamoto * Mayumi Ono * Yumiko Miyata * Aya Ikaida * Megumi Hata * Asako Hirano * Chika Nishio * Yuko Harada * Tomomi Yoshizawa * Kumiko Ishizuka * Masumi Yoda * Hatsue Nishi * Michiko Kawada * Machiko Ichihashi * Yumi Ezaki * Chika Yamabe * Mayuko Akashi * Fujio Tohita * Michio Hino * Michio Kida * Noriko Honma * Haruko Tōgō * Reiko Nanao * Shin Tonomura * Junpei Natsuki * Shigeo Katō * Saburō Kadowaki * Goichi Nagatani * Shizuko Azuma * Yoshie Kihira * Yukie Shimura * Setsuko Kawaguchi * Kumeko Otowa * Machiko Terada * Umiko Takahashi * Harumi Fujii * Hiroko Okuno * Mon Ota * Akitoku Inaba * Kou Ishikawa * Tatsunori Tokuhashi * Yoshiko Maki * Hiroko Maki * Ryoko Kawai * Miyako Kawana * Miyuki Egawa * Megumi Sakai * Yōko Hayashi * Yuko Matsumura * Takashi Odashima * Mitsuru Shibuya * Kōichi Imamura * Wasuke Izumi * Sachio Sakai * Torauemon Utazawa * Yukimasa Natori * Tadashi Okumura * Kenzo Shirahama * Masato Goto * Sumimaro Yochimi * Jun'ichi Kubozono * Masami Ozeki * Yasuyuki Iwanaga * Akira Tashiro * Koichi Kase * Kenji Fujita * Hiroto Tamura * Osamu Yayama * Yūji Sawayama * Mitsuji Tsuwako * Masatoshi Miya * Maiko Okamoto * Nana Yamakawa * Yuka Kojima * Shizuka Isami * Mai Watanabe * Sayuri Kobayashi * Ayako Honua Bibliography * "Dreams (1990)" at the Internet Movie Database * "夢" (in Japanese). Japanese Movie Database. Retrieved 2010-09-25. Notes Category:Directed by Akira Kurosawa Category:Drama Category:Released in 1990 Category:Tōhō